


Bad Blood

by phenomanon



Series: CSI Episodic Rewrites [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: What does it take to do the things you've been putting off?





	Bad Blood

"Is that really what it takes? Something like this? To do the things you've been putting off." Sara asked rhetorically, forcing a deep breath from inside their plastic prison.

Greg simply smiled at her, opening his laptop again.

"Hei, hei bestemoren."

A genuine grin finally found its way onto Sara's lips.

After a brief conversation, Greg seemed to switch gears, Sara only noticing from the sudden change of tone.

"...Hi."

"...Hey."

She tilted her head in bewilderment at the voice.

"I uh, you know that hiking trip we never took?" Greg swallowed nervously as he asked the question.

"What?" Came an equally confused response; the voice clearly male.

"Thinkin' about going to Red Rock Canyon. Seeing if you still wanted to check that out together?"

"...Okay, G. Sounds good. How you and Sara holding up?"

"Y'know, it just got a lot better. See you later." Smirking, Greg slowly closed the laptop lid, answering all of Sara's questions with one glance.

"I take it that's not your grandma?" She teased, the optimist slowly swimming back to the fishbowl.

"Like you said, doing things you've been putting off."


End file.
